Wishing for Love
by ShyAuthor
Summary: What happens when four normal boys get the gift of a lifetime? Something or Someone better than anything they could have wished for? ;) You want to know? Then read on because that's all your getting for now :P Focus all pairings including an OC pairing.
1. The gems

_**I'm writing this story for Masked Belladonna ^-^ She came up with the idea so she owns the plot. I don't own the powerpuff girls or the rowdyruffs. I just own Star and Shadow this time. Hope you enjoy and Belladonna if your reading this make sure to review and tell me what you think ^-^**_

* * *

**No one's P.O.V**

"Ugh! I'm not finding anything. I have to send something back so the boy don't like I'm a failure though. That is to say so that they don't think I have failed in finding gems that are told to be here in Rio, Brazil mojo." Mojo says as he continues to dig into the ground with his bare hands or paws(I guess).

Mojo had been in Rio for nearly a month and still had found any of the gems and jewels that he declared he would find to his sons, the rowdyruff boys. He was 100% sure that he's sons back home in Townsville that he was a bigger failure than ever before which only motivated him to work hard to find the riches he was sure were there.

Finally Mojo felt something and stops digging. His eyes widen at the sight before him. He hadn't found one gem, he had found four gems all together forming a perfect square. He picked the gems up out of the ground and placed them each in a box he had on him carefully in the some square shape they were in when he found them.

"I must get these to the boys! That is to say I must send these gems to the boys right away mojo." Mojo says before taking off to the post office in order to send his boys the package.

* * *

**Brick's P.O.V**

I smirk at the blonde girl whose melting right in front of me. I prefer redheads but I'm just trying to pass sometime at the moment. I was starting to get a bit bored with her though as if by fate the bell rings and I walk off to my class promising to call her even though I'm not. Yeah I'm a player and a heart breaker. Got a problem with it?

I walked to my locker and pulled out my book bag as I headed for the front of the school. As soon as I walked outside I'm greeted my brothers. "Come on Brick. We're walking today. Need the exercise plus Boomer says he has something to tell us." Butch says as I roll my eyes and walk over to them wishing at least of us had a car.

We could all legally drive but thanks to our father being an idiot and no jobs being willing to hire. We can't get cars. So even though we're juniors we still ride the bus like the other loser juniors do. The only difference is we're not loser and unlike them. We don't have cars because we can't afford any not because our parents won't let us have one. The poor suckers.

"Yeah okay whatever. What is it Boomer?" I ask curiously as I walk up to them standing between my three younger brothers as they huddle up. Whether it's on purpose or just out of habitat I'm not sure. "Well Mojo called me not to long ago. He said he finally found something. Well four things that he's sure. We'll love." Boomer says with a smile as I raise an eyebrow

Knowing Mojo... I'm probably going to hate it but I decide to humor the idea of me actually liking any gift he decides to give to me. "Alright so what's the gift?" I ask curiously as I start walking my brothers quickly following behind me. "We don't know. He refused to tell Boomer what it was." Shadow says with a shrug as I roll my eyes.

"Sounds like something Mojo would do." I say rolling my eyes in annoyance. "I wonder what it is... Maybe he got us cars." Boomer says hopefully as I shake my head and laugh at him. "You crack me up. Even if he did. I wouldn't drive that car or even touch it." I say seriously as I round the corner sighing in relief as we get closer to home.

"Why not?" Boomer asks confused "Because Mojo is shady. That's why. If he did get us cars their probably stolen." Butch says seriously as I nod in agreement. "Oh..." Boomer says as the realization finally hits him. There are so many things I could say right now about that, that would probably hurt his feelings but I'm going too. It's not worth it.

He'll catch up in time... Right? I walk up the sidewalk to the front door of our house and raise an eyebrow when I see a box sitting right in front of the door. I bend down and pick it up. "This must be whatever gift he was talking about. Well now we know it's not cars unless he got us some small hot wheels." I say rolling my eyes.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he did." Butch admits with a shrug as I open the door and walk inside. Shadow being the last person to walk through the door closed and locked it before meeting back up with Butch, Boomer, and I in the living room. We all gather around the coffee table as I open the box up and set it on the table.

It has four rocks or gems in it... I can't really tell because their so dirty. "What the hell are these?" Butch asks curiously as I narrow my eyes at them. "I'm not sure. I can't tell because their so dirty. Maybe if we dust them off a bit we can get a better look." I say as I reach into the box and grab one. My brothers doing the same.

I gently rub away some dirty with my thumb to reveal that it's a blood red ruby in my hands. I look up to my brothers doing the same. Butch is holding what looks like a dark green emerald in his hands while Boomer is holding a dark blue sapphire in his hands. Shadow's holding what look like a bright yellow diamond in his hands.

Suddenly all of them start to glow so bright that I have to close my eyes in order to keep from being blinded by the light. Suddenly I hear a poof and the light slowly fades away as I slowly open my eyes only to be met by bright pink eyes. My widen as I back up a bit take in the girl that suddenly appeared in front of me.

She has sunset orange hair that shimmers down her back ending right above her ass. She's wearing a bright pink tube top with gold charms at the bottom along with matching pink pants with the same gold charms only around her waist instead of at the bottom of her pants and pink flats. I barely notice the gold and pink bracelets on her wrists.

"Hello there... Master." She says with a smile as she looks right at me. Master? Wait... What?! Something tells me my whole life is about to be turned upside down... As she smiles innocently at me.

* * *

_**That's it for chapter One. I hope you liked it. Review people! Review and Chapter Two is coming soon ^-^ ~ShyAuthor**_


	2. Genies?

_**Chapter Two! Enjoy! I only Shadow and Star no one else. ~ShyAuthor**_

* * *

**Brick's P.O.V**

"Um... Did you just call me Master?" I ask the girl in shock as she nods her head with a calm blank expression on her face. "Yes I did. Because that's what you are. You did rub my ruby right?" She asks curiously as I look down at the blood red ruby in my hand and then back up at her. "Yeah. It's in your hand so you must have been the one who summoned me. Which makes you my master for now." She says calmly as I look between her and the ruby in my hand in complete and total shock.

"Um... What's your name?" I ask as calmly as I can while my brain struggles to find some logical explanation for what's going on. "Oh where are our manners? We should introduce ourselves to our new masters properly girls." She says as she back away from me a bit. That's when I notice three other girls in the room that weren't here before.

They each have on the same outfit as the redhead but in different colors. The blonde's outfit is light blue and the brunette's outfit is green. The final girl has both blonde and black hair so I guess she's a blonde and a brunette? I don't know but her outfit is bright yellow. "I'm Blossom." The redhead says to me with a smile.

"Hi! I'm Bubbles." The blonde giggles more to Boomer than anyone. "The names Buttercup." The brunette says rolling her eyes looking more pissed than anything. "Star..." The blonde/brunette mutters barely above a whisper. I almost didn't catch her name she spoke so softly. "Oh don't mind Star. She's just a bit shy." Blossom says with a smile as she gently pats Star's head.

Which Star doesn't really seem to react too. All she does is look up at Blossom then back down at the floor. "Um... Can I ask something?" Shadow asks curiously while looking at Blossom but I can tell from the way he's looking at her most of his real attention is on Star who continues to silently stare at the floor.

"How did you get in our house? I mean you girls are pretty hot so it's not like I'm going to kick you but still." Shadow says more looking at Star than Blossom. Star seems to react to that as she looks at Shadow her face turning a light shade of pink as she narrows her eyes at him as if she's trying to see through him before going back to looking at the floor.

Her expression slowly becoming blank again. "Do I have to explain everything? Isn't it obvious?" Blossom asks curiously as I raise an eyebrow. Is the answer to four girls suddenly appearing in middle of our living room obvious? No not at all. Blossom sighs before straightening up and look at my brothers before finally allowing her beautiful pink eyes to settle on me.

"We're genies. You summoned us by rubbing our gems." Blossom says slowly as if it's obvious as I look down at the ruby in my hand in confusion. "Your genies? But aren't you supposed to you know..." Boomer says trailing off "Aren't we supposed to what? Pop out of a lamp is that what you were going to say?" Buttercup asks looking annoyed

"Well... Yeah." Boomer admits as I look up at them curiously I was wondering the same thing but I guess I can sort of see a genie pop out a gem. "That's the way old genies like to do things and as you can tell we're the same age as you so we're a bit more up to date. Believe it or not." Buttercup says firmly as her eyes wonder over to Butch.

"Now since your obviously confused. We'll explain and help you understand. Let's start off by reminding you which genie is yours. Unless you just want to combine your wishes." Blossom says as the boys and I all look at each other. If we each have a genie that means we each get three wishes. "Isn't that when any of us can wish for something and makes the number of all of our wishes go down?" Boomer asks curiously

"Yep that's how combining your wishes works. It's basically sharing them." Blossom says with a nod of her head. "No thanks." My brothers and I say at the same time. "Alright then. Well I'm your genie um..." Blossom trails off while stepping towards me. "Brick." I fill in for her as she nods and smiles lightly.

"I'm your genie Brick. I'm just going to call you by your name unless you prefer me to call you master." Blossom says professional. This girl must take her job and plenty of other things very seriously. "Just Brick is fine Blossom." I say with a shrug as she nods her head. "What's your name?" Bubbles asks curiously while looking directly at Boomer

"My names Boomer." Boomer says with a shy smile as Bubbles smiles brightly at him. "I'm your genie okay? Don't forget." Bubbles says cheerfully as Boomer laughs and nods his head. "I won't promise." Boomer chuckles as Bubbles giggles with him. "Yo idiot. What's your name?" Buttercup asks lazily looking at Butch who snorts at the insult.

"My names Butch but I prefer you to call me master." Butch says with a smirk as Buttercup smirks. "Okay." Buttercup says as she punches Butch in the arm. "Butch it is idiot." Buttercup says with a smirk as Butch frowns and rubs his arm. "That's what I told you to call me and you know your pretty strong for a girl." Butch says seriously as Buttercup rolls her eyes.

"I don't give a fuck what you want me to call you. I'm gonna call you what I feel like calling you and your gonna deal with it. As for my strength. Tell me something I don't know. Sadly I'm your genie. Feel free to forget that I'm your genie anytime though." Buttercup says encouragingly as Butch rolls his eyes. "I'll make sure to remember then." Butch says as Buttercup rolls her eyes.

Star silently turns towards Shadow and looks up at him. Silently declaring him to be her master as if it wasn't already obvious. "Um... Don't you want to know my name?" Shadow asks curiously as Star looks at him. She just stares at him in silence for a few moments before giving him a single nod of her head.

"My names Shadow. Um... Do you ever talk?" Shadow asks curiously as Star rose an eyebrow. "Yes I talk when I feel like it. Other than that I'm silent most of the time. I don't really have too many friends so I'm not very social. I hope that doesn't bother you." Star says firmly yet softly while looking Shadow directly in the eye.

My eyes widen a bit because that's the most she's talked she suddenly appeared in the room. "Let me explain next Blossom." Star suddenly says as if trying to prove to Shadow that she does talk from time to time. "Oh um okay." Blossom says seeming just as shocked as I am by Star's sudden interest in talking.

"You each start off with fifty wishes instead of three. Another part of us being modern day genies. Now if you could just look up above our heads for me." Star says calmly as I look above Blossom head. My eyes widen as I suddenly noticed the big number '50' floating above her head. "That's your wish count. It goes down every time you make a wish. If your ever wondering how many wishes you have let. The number will be floating right there." Star says as I slowly look back at Blossom's face.

"Oh but the rules for wishes are the same. You can't wish for money, you can't use a wish to make fall in love with you or like you, you can't wish for anything that will alter past or future." Star says as Boomer suddenly speaks up. "Who would want to alter the future or the past?" Boomer asks curiously as Star frowns a bit.

"Oh you would be surprised. It's just a nice way of saying no time related wishes unless it's just wanting to freeze time for a few moments. Other than that you can wish for just about anything and that pretty much covers everything. You guys understand?" Star asks curiously as we all nod "Good and one other thing. We can't return to our gems until you make your last wish and we can't leave your side until you make your last wish. So I hope that won't be a problem." Star says seriously

"That's her nice way of saying. We living here now and we're now basically your own personal stalkers so if that is a problem or will be. You better come up with a story or a reason for us always being around." Buttercup says as sits down on the couch and stretches out on it. "You guys living here I can understand but why can't you leave our sides?" I ask curiously

"Oh it's like an unwritten genie law that a genie must be with her master at all times." Blossom says as Bubbles nods. "So the genie can grant his or her master's wishes at any given time." Bubbles finishes as she stretch her arms above her head. "Oh... I guess that makes sense." Shadow says with a nod.

"So boys... Not to rush you or anything but... You guys wouldn't happen to have a first wish in mind would you?" Buttercup asks us curiously even though she can only really grant Butch's wishes. I smile as an idea pops into my head. "Yep as a matter fact I think I have a wish in middle." Butch and I say at the same time.

"Well spit it out idiot. I don't have all day." Buttercup says seriously as Blossom smiles and looks at me. "Just tell me what you want Brick. Your wish is my command." Blossom says happily as my eyes widen a bit and I feel my pants tighten a bit from the sudden dirty thoughts that take over my mind when Blossom says that.

"So can we even wish for you girls to do something to us?" I ask curiously as Blossom tilts her head in confusion. "Well yeah. We can be part of the wishes but no one has ever made a wish that involved any one of us personally before." Blossom says honestly as I smirk. "This is going to be fun." I mutter to myself.

* * *

_**There! Chapter two is finally done! Yay! ^-^ Time to start on chapter three while I can still see it in my head :P Review people!**_


	3. Pink Genie

_**Chapter three! I own Star and Shadow no one else. Enjoy! ^_^ ~ShyAuthor**_

* * *

**Blossom's P.O.V**

I have to admit. I really don't like the way Brick is looking at me as he thinks over his first wish. I thought he said he knew but now he seems to be fighting with himself about what he really wants. "I wish I had a black and green kick ass motorcycle." Butch says with a smirk as Buttercup smirks. "For an idiot you made a pretty nice first wish. Come right up." Buttercup says with a smirk as she snaps her fingers light green sparks flying from them.

"The beauty is waiting for you outside and I hope you know I'm going to be riding it with you." Buttercup says with a smirk. "What makes you think I'm gonna let you anywhere n-" Butch starts to say before getting cut off by Buttercup. "I can't leave your side remember? You still have 49 wishes left." Buttercup points out with a smile as she points above her head.

Where the huge fifty as now turned into a forty-nine. "Goddamn." Butch curses under his breath as Buttercup laughs. I frown softly as I look back towards Brick. I want to grant a wish too. Come on! What's taking him so long? "Do you need some help figuring out what you want?" I ask curiously as Brick shakes his head.

"I wish for a car." Brick finally says as I raise an eyebrow. "Any particular kind?" I ask curiously "Surprise me." Brick says with a smirk as I frown a bit. I can't stand vague wishes. "Alright then if your upset with the car that's on you." I say with a shrug as Buttercup and Butch walk outside. I snap my fingers pink sparks coming from my fingers.

"What kind did you get?" Brick asks curiously as I point towards the door. "Why don't you walk outside and find out?" I ask curiously as Brick shrugs and walks outside. I quickly follow him and watch his face closely to see how he reacts to the car. Butch's newly wished for motorcycle already gone along with Buttercup and Butch of course.

"A ford mustang huh? Nice. You even added flames and it's got some nice rims too." Brick says with a smirk as he walks up to it. I smile a bit as I follow at him. "So you like it?" I ask nervously as Brick smiles. "I love it. Why? Were you afraid I wouldn't? I'm not all that picky when it comes to cars. That's why I didn't tell you what kind." Brick admits as he continues to check the car out.

"Oh..." I mutter feeling like an idiot. Of course he's not pick about cars. That's the only reason why he wouldn't officially give me a type of car. He wouldn't set himself up to be disappointed by a wish even if he does have forty-nine left afterwards. (I don't know anything about cars so please bare with me.)

"Want to go for a drive really quick?" Brick asks curiously as I nod my head. "Yeah sure." I say with a smile. Not that I really have a choice anyway. I have to stay by his side until he runs out of wishes so I would need up coming with him whether I wanted too or not. I can't help but be flattered by the fact that he still asked me.

"Come on then." Brick says with a small smile as he opens the passenger door for me. I can't help but blush. I don't know why but he seems so sweet. Maybe it's because my previous masters weren't as nice to me. Yeah that's probably it. This is how men are supposed to treat girls. I'm just reading in to it too much.

"Thank you." I says with a small smile as I get into the car and put my seat belt on while Brick walks around the car to the driver's side hoping in and put his seat belt on and starting the car. He pulls onto the street and starts driving at the speed limit which I'm grateful for, my last master was a speed demon.

He used up most of his wishes by wishing away speeding tickets. "Um... Brick... Can I ask you something?" I ask curiously as I turn my head to look at him. "Yeah Bloss?" Brick ask his eyes still focused on the road which I'm very grateful for because I'm pretty sure the pet name made me blush. "Why did you wish for a car? I mean isn't one of things normal teenagers already have by your age?" I ask curiously

"It is. Your right about that. It's just my brothers and I are a little on the poor side. We can't afford most of things that normal teenagers usually have by this age. That's why I wish for this car. Speaking of not being able to afford most things about this car..." Brick says nervously as I smile softly reading his mind.

"Don't worry the car is fully paid for and as a full tank of gas. Oh and I sure you car that you wished up in other words a car that's given to you by a genie won't be breaking down anytime soon. As long as you can come up with some gas money. You'll be fine." I says reassuringly as Brick smiles "Oh okay. That's good to know. I was really worried there for a second. Now let's talk about your story." Brick says as I raise an eyebrow.

"My story?" I ask curiously as Brick nods. "I have school tomorrow and your going to be coming with me so we have to come up with a story right? So no one suspects anything." Brick says seriously as I think about it and nod. "Yeah your right. What should we say?" I ask curiously as Brick thinks for a moment.

"How about this... Your my best friend Blossom who I've known his I was in diapers but you moved away when we finished middle school and just moved back this year." Brick says as my eyes widen a bit. He came up with that so easily I'm a bit impressed. I mean usually help go with a story that doesn't take much explaining like a distant relative.

Which would explain why no one has ever since me before and we hardly know anything about each other. "Pulling that story off will require you learning quite a few things about me and you'll have to tell me some things about you as well. It doesn't have to be anything deep if that makes you uncomfortable. Just basic things that anyone should know about their best friend." Brick says simply as I nod my head.

"Well um... My favorite color is pink." I say calmly as Brick nods his head. "Pink I got it. Mine is red." Brick says as I nod my head. "Red got it. Oh and if we're best friends we should have nicknames for each other right?" I ask curiously as Brick nods his head. "Yeah nicknames sound like a smart way to go. I'll call you Bloss from now on okay?" Brick says as I frown a bit.

"I don't know. You can't think of anything else?" I ask curiously it's not that I don't like the nickname Bloss. It's that I like it a little too much and I'm sure I'll end up turning to into a tomato if he calls me that on a regular everyday basis. "Nope. It's the easiest nickname for you. Besides I like it." Brick says with a smirk as I pout a bit and sigh.

"Fine and your nickname will be... Bricky!" I say with a smile making Brick frown as his cheeks turn a light shade of red. "No way." Brick says sternly as I pout playfully at him. "Yes way." I say as Brick shakes his head. "No. You can think of something else." Brick says as I smirk and shake my head. "Nope. It's the easiest nickname for you. Besides I like it." I say with a smirk throwing his words right back at him.

"Oh so that's how it's going to huh?" Brick asks with a chuckle as I nod and cross my arm. "Two people can play the nickname game." I say seriously as Brick shakes his head while smirking. "Alright then. You are my best friend so your nickname for me. Should make me feel a bit embarrassed. That is how things usually work." Brick admits as I smile.

"How about we play 20 questions to learn more about each other?" Brick offers as I smile and nod my head. "Sure." I giggle with a smile "Alright you can go first Bloss." Brick says with a smirk as I roll my eyes and blush a bit looking away from him and out the window. "Okay." I say with a smile as I think for a moment.

For the rest of the drive Brick and I went back and forth asking each personal and non-personal question as she got to know each other better. I found out that Brick and I actually have a lot in common which is a first for me because all of my masters before him never had anything in common with me.

We're into the same kinds of music. We both love to learn and feed our curiosity. We both been labeled as hopeless romantics many times by our friends and family. We're into the same kinds of movies and shows. It's so weird but part of me feels like I'm the female version of him like I'm his other half or something. He is kind of cute... No! What am I saying?! I can't get attached to him. After he makes his last wish we'll have to go our separate ways and he'll totally forget about me. That's how it always works. Getting attached will just make it hurt more than it has too when I have to return to my gem...

* * *

_**Chapter three complete! Review people while I work on chapter four ^-^ ~ShyAuthor**_


End file.
